


bandori one shots!

by Koridwen



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-07 20:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19217065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koridwen/pseuds/Koridwen
Summary: here's a collection of drabbles of ships requested on twitter!





	bandori one shots!

Today was Chisato’s free day. Which meant, no audition, no rehearsal, no shootings. She would be spending the day at home, in Lisa’s company. Chisato couldn’t help a warm smile at the thought.

Speak of the devil, Lisa had just arrived at Chisato's home.

"No makeup today?"

"Hmm, no," Chisato hummed, gazing at her girlfriend who took off her shoes, dropping them behind her, and rushing to Chisato’s side. "I guess I shouldn’t let myself be so… casual, but it’s only the two of us today. I can allow myself that from time to time~."

Lisa’s eyes shone brightly, and she pulled Chisato into a hug, nuzzling her face into the blonde’s hair. _She_ _smells like vanilla_ , was Lisa’s first thought, and with how warm her girlfriend was between her arms, she swore that she fell in love all over again.

She pulled away, grinning like a fool, and snuggled next to Chisato, humming a bit. The latter quickly went back to her script for the new audition she had applied for – days off were perfect for working on new scripts in peace, even if it meant sacrificing her precious free time. The silence, as enjoyable as it was, didn’t seem to please Lisa, who spoke only a few minutes after.

"Hm… Say, Chisato, you don’t mind a bit of lipstick, don’tcha?"

Chisato looked up from her script, eyeing suspiciously her girlfriend who was now sitting on the couch, legs crossed. Chisato quickly dropped the act and chuckled softly, already knowing where this would be leading to.

"Of course, I don’t mind. I don’t think I’ve ever tried the one that you’re wearing today..."

Chisato’s voice trailed off as Lisa leaned in, tilted her chin with her index, and captured Chisato’s lips into a cherry-flavored kiss. The actress felt herself relax and she tilted her head slightly, earning a pleased hum from Lisa. She quickly pulled away, a rosy tint coloring her cheeks.

"Y-You’re impossible, do you know that…?" Chisato murmured, the ghost of a small smile on her lips

"Eeeh, really? S’cuse me, but I think you have a bit of lipstick here, Chisato~"

Lisa’s laughter echoed the room as Chisato gently pushed her shoulder, still relishing in the sweet taste of cherry lipstick.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! it's extremely short, but that was the deal sdkhskjd this one was requested by @/lisachisas on twitter, i hope you'll like it... see you for another one-shot~!


End file.
